eordafandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Nao
The Republic of Nao The Republic of Nao is the weakest of the several nations on the continent, and is heavily influenced by The Republic of Jayanesia. It is bordered by the Republic of Jayanesia to the north and colonial Farand. The Republic of Nao is also located on the Jayanesian Trade Node. Nao rebels were participants in the War of Lout Mantap, helping the Republic of Jayanesia defeat the Kingdom of Farand. (Note: The war of Lout Mantap is considered part of the Great Aredian War.) The main religion in Nao is The Seven Gods of Hun, which is worshiped by about half the population. The rest are classified as non-religious or other minute religions. History The area of Nao is actually more expansive then the Republic of Nao and expands into colonial Farand and the Republic of Jayanesia. Nao is also a unique country as the Republic of Jayanesia concerns; they have made no attempt to claim the Republic and is one of the newest nations on the continent. The area of northern Nao has generally been under Jayanesian control for the majority of ancient history. Ancient History Modern History Before the War of Lout Mantap, (The War of the Stead Seas) the current nation of Nao was under the control of Kingdom Of Farand. Before the war broke out, Jayanesia declared war on several small states to gain control of key areas of land to begin building canals. Afraid to Jayanesian expansion, Farand declared war on Jayanesia. The main battles occurred in Nao territory with rebels supporting Jayanesia in many battles, however Nao did not participate in any naval battles. In 1595 AE, Farand surrendered and later that year Nao was established as a border state between Farand and Jayanesia. Corruption and scandal immediately plagued Nao and neither Farand or Jayanesia attempted to stop it. The Economy The economic and political capital of Nao is Futo. The country uses the extremely undervalued Nu as currency along with the Jayan. The three main exports for Nao are coal, raw metals and fish. Main imports for the country are food, garbage and vehicles. Main trade partners are all bordering regions and Nao receives very little shipping unless it is international aid or garbage. Wealth The people of Nao are extremely poor, the average citizen is 91 percent poorer then before liberation, inflation is up 156 percent since liberation Nao is first in most corruption indexes. What little industry exists in Nao is in the form of Mega-Jayanesian based mining, garbage and shipping conglomerates and is based either in outside countries or on the port. There is no such thing as an internal trade system; all trade is either conducted by security hired by corporations, vital trade by government soldiers and via international peace keeping missions. The only working railroads in Nao connect directly to Jayanesia or colonial Farand. There is technically safety laws in place, but are not enforced unless it is by corporations who intend to sell to outside countries. The Government The government has very little authority, but it does control several cities and has some sort of presence in all major cities, although it is widely acknowledged that the government has little to no authority in the countryside which is either controlled by gangs or corporations. The government technically has a national parliament, but it was dissolved by the President after the most recent "elections." The official constitution is either blatantly ignored or amended on a regular basis, and freedom of speech laws and laws on corporations have either been repealed or ignored. Most government officials are known to work for outside corporations or family dynasties with heavy criminal ties. The following companies donate to government the most: * The Nao Security Corporation (Security Based) * Industrial Shipping (No official records exist besides political donations; the international community assumes criminal) * Eorda Clothing (Clothing Company, shoes) * Jayanesian Prospectors, LLC (Jayanesian Mining Company) * Nowell Industrial Security (Security Based) * The International Gambling Society (Criminal) The Military The military is extremely corrupt in Nao, and the only police work that is done is either done by the DCA, corporations or the international community. the military is under equipped, rarely trained and is commanded by several corrupt generals. The military has some sort of presence in all major cities, although it is usually minimal and only at regional headquarters. Corporations control several areas of land and more often then not provide better security then the government and sometimes provides better civil rights. The following is powerful factions: * The Nao Security Corporation (Significant Control in major cities; bad civil rights) (Corporation) * Nowell Industrial Security (Medium Control in the cities; bad civil rights) (Corporation) * Jayanesian Prospectors, LLC (No city control, heavy rural; medium civil rights) (Corporation) * Eorda Clothing (Minimal city control, minimal rural control; high civil rights) (Corporation) * Nao Freedom Fighters (Minimal rural control; high civil rights) (Rebel Group) * The Government (High city control, no rural control; low civil rights) * Breeksland Brothers (Minimal city control, high rural control; low civil rights) (Gang) Category:Nations